


天使还是恶魔

by tufff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 虹黑 口交写这个来源于“精液射在哲也脸上是精液更白还是哲的脸更白”以及帝光的短刘海嫩哲先发有错明天改





	天使还是恶魔

虹村瞥了一眼对面的黑子，新剪的短碎刘海像黑子本人一样乖巧地软软地散落在额头，黑子坐得挺直，双手放在腿上，像个幼儿园小孩子一样听着教练发言。窗外的阳光透进玻璃照在黑子一本正经的脸上，使得虹村能看清他脸上细碎的绒毛，像刚被采摘下来的小桃子。

稚嫩又可爱，虹村感到自己的心里开始蠢蠢欲动。

他伸出腿，插入对面少年的两腿之间，黑子还以为只是简单的碰撞，没有反应。部活期间，两人都穿着篮球短裤，虹村提起健美颀长的小腿，与黑子露出来的一截纤细白皙的小腿来回摩挲。他的肌肉抵在黑子柔软的小腿上，感受着黑子初生小鹿一样的幼嫩皮肉。

黑子奇怪地转过头看了自家主将一眼，但尚未完全熟悉人事的他无法想象到此时对面人脑海里的黄色废料。见黑子那双无辜的大眼睛迷茫地盯着他，虹村的下身也开始兴奋了，他遂换了个坐姿遮掩微微勃起的下体，又抬起脚一路向上，用硬梆梆的膝盖按压着黑子软绵绵的大腿。

黑子的确不像帝光篮球部的正选，身材瘦弱，全身上下似乎都绵软可口，虹村一边蹂躏着他棉花糖似的大腿根部一边想着，难怪外面总有传言……虹村在桌下肆意调戏着自己刚进正选不久的篮球部新人，面上还维持主将部长的严肃样子与教练交谈。他用眼角的余光观察着黑子的神情，在公共场合被捉弄的小鹿两颊赧红，低下头咬住了下唇，刚刚跌入了猎人的陷阱里，显得不知所措。

“小黑子，你没事吧？”坐在旁边的黄濑注意到黑子身体有些颤抖关心道。黑子被吓得夹紧了双腿，将主将的膝盖夹在了自己两腿之间，下身会阴处被硬顶着，让他整个人更加敏感。黑子抬起双眸含羞带怯地抛给黄濑一个眼神，解释道：“可能……刚刚训练有点累，没事。”黄濑顿时飘飘然不知其所以然，想伸手抱住黑子，却被黑子轻轻拍开了手。黑子现在的身体过于敏感，黄濑带着热度的大手让黑子感受到危险，他勉强维持着无表情的脸拒绝了黄濑，却不知道脸上的彩霞已经出卖了自己。

“好了，这次会议就先结束，黑子留下来我跟你说说上次比赛的问题。”虹村见教练结束了讲话，连忙发了话。他大发慈悲地放过了被自己膝盖玩弄得欲哭无泪的黑子，走到另一侧拦住了黄濑的视线。

“黄濑上次是除了黑子以外得分最少的吧，还是建议多练练哦？”虹村面带微笑，挡在了黑子面前，明明表情和善，却让黄濑感知到了谜之危险。

“那我……还是先走了。小黑子身体不舒服的话早点回家哦。”黄濑一步三回头地跟着其他人离开了会议室。

虹村见人走光了，关上了会议室的大门。黑子仍然坐在原座上，他像一只被困在陷阱里动弹不得的可怜小鹿，只能听天由命地等待着猎人一步步靠近猎取已经无法逃脱的猎物。

虹村站在黑子旁边，从上而下俯视黑子。真是可爱的小学弟，虹村这样想着，揉了揉黑子的天蓝色短发。他喜欢黑子这个发型，短短的眉上刘海衬得黑子本人格外稚嫩青涩。

黑子抬起头无辜地望着虹村，他不是不清楚接下来会发生什么，也不是第一次经历情事。只是他那双澄澈的蓝色双眼像从来不会被污染似的，不论什么时候都一如往初。有时候虹村会想，他和黑子的关系，究竟是谁引诱了谁呢，是他带坏了天真无知的小学弟，还是黑子在用这副纯洁无暇的天使模样诱惑着他，勾引着让他沉入更黑暗的深渊。

然而被亚当咬了一口的苹果从来没有错。虹村抚摸着黑子苹果一样红的脸，顺着到了他的双唇。黑子的嘴很小，唇色是淡淡的浅粉色，下唇稍红，想是刚才他害羞时又咬了下唇，虹村凝视着，还从来没有让他为自己口交过。但光是想象那样的场景虹村的喉咙就干了，他咽了咽口水。

虹村拉下了裤子，掏出自己已经硬挺的性器，直挺挺地对着黑子的嘴。

“先舔一舔。”

虹村前辈因为忍耐冲动而显得低哑的声音在头上响起，黑子试着伸出舌头舔了舔那粗大的性器，味道并不好，带着男人特有的麝香腥味。但虹村用鼓励的眼神注视着他，示意黑子需要更加努力才能疏解主将大人的性欲。

“包住牙齿，试试含住它。”

“黑子，把嘴张大一点。”虹村半是引导半是强迫地捏着自己小男友的下巴。黑子努力张大了嘴巴，吞舔着主将的粗大性器，短短的刘海下，清澈见底的双眸望着虹村，像是在等待他的夸奖。

“乖孩子。”

黑子一直很喜欢观察人类，此刻他也在观察着前辈。注意到当被越含越深时虹村的喘息频率也越来越快，他像只小仓鼠一样努力吞进更多的部分，嘴里被塞得满满的。龟头前端溢出的液体的腥味充满了他嘴间，但他却不觉得反感。想要更加地满足虹村前辈，黑子这样想着，无师自通地给虹村做了一次深喉。湿热的甬道紧紧地包裹着硬挺的肉棒，深喉带来的紧窒吸力让虹村险些把持不住自己。

“咳咳。”果然还是太勉强了，粗硬的肉棒卡在自己喉管比鱼刺还让黑子痛苦害怕。他忍不住地咳嗽吐出了口中的性器。双眼含泪，软惜娇羞地瞪了一眼虹村。

“前辈的阴茎太大了。”黑子的双嘴被蹂躏得又肿又红，怪罪着自家部长的粗壮性器。

此时虹村已经兴奋到了极点，维持仅剩的一点理智柔声哄道：“乖哲也，再舔舔。”

黑子伸出粉色的舌头像吃冰棒一样舔着被自己口水和前列腺液润得水光怒张红得发黑的肉棒，眼前的景色让虹村浮想联翩。

黑子用他那比其他队友都小的多的手握住了虹村的性器，回忆着之前虹村教导过的姿势，手口并用地取悦帝光篮球部的主将。

无法想象这么柔弱秀气的手能够在篮球场上传出各种不可思议的曲线。但此时黑子用这双手来回撸动自己的性器，的确让虹村得到了极大的满足。

注意到虹村似乎快感堆积到了顶点，黑子加快了手上的频率，半张着嘴，舌头抵着性器的铃口，等待承接前辈的精液。

爆发的前一秒，虹村闪过一个念头：无论黑子是天使还是恶魔，他也许都放不开了。

酝酿了许久的精液超乎黑子的想象，射在了他短短的刘海、白嫩的脸和粉色的舌头上。黑子字面意义上被射了满脸精液。半透明的乳白色精液竟还没有黑子的脸白皙，顺着黑子的下巴滴落在锁骨上。

像玷污了一位天使。

黏在睫毛上的精液让黑子无法睁开眼，虹村抽了几张纸帮他擦拭干净方便他睁眼。

他穿好了裤子将黑子抱在怀里，亲吻他晴朗天空一般的眼眸。

即使是这样满脸狼藉的黑子眼神仍然那么干净。但虹村想起了那些流传在二军三军里的肮脏传闻。

“哲也。”

黑子疑问地看着他。

“没事。待会前辈带你喝奶昔。”不需要让黑子知道这种事，只要自己能永远护住他就行了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来结尾想加一句类似  
此时虹村还不知道将来他会离开日本去美国这样的话  
然后虹村主将就被奇迹们ntr了（


End file.
